girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Storm King conspiracy
For the upcoming individual pages on the various mysteries and open questions of Girl Genius. This needs a neutral description of what we know about the whole Storm King mess and links to relevant articles. This article will just sort of be a staging ground for its mad page, where the real theorycrafting will take place. — m (talk) 15:08, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : How's that? Corgi 17:59, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :: Woo! Thank you! :: I do think some of the text on The Other is speculative and should probably be saved for the mad page, though I happen to generally agree with it. :: — m (talk) 18:06, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::: C'mon, I even had a quote! -- Corgi 19:15, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::: I disagree with your rephrasing because the involvement of Mongfish alone is one point of contact, since the Mongfish were fiddling with things. Lucrezia's been the Geistergoddess for a long time, and certainly was at the time they engineered the Storm Heir. The repurposing of the Knights of Jove is a different issue because they were apparently dragged into it by Aaronev, and would not have become servants of the Other as directly if it wasn't for his influence. Buuut... that's up to you. -- Corgi 23:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: This is a little off topic, but what do you mean by "a long time"? Lucrezia was in charge of the Geisters just before Agatha's birth, but is there any evidence she was in charge earlier? Engineering the heir could have been done earlier (and was likely planned well before Agatha's birth). Argadi 00:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: 'Just before'? She first encountered the Geisters at the Mongfish summer home. That, and 'appeared before us frequently always in the same lovely aspect' suggests her association with them started in her late teens. Most adults aren't dragged around by their parents to summer homes, eh? :::::: You do have a point about the engineering of the heir, and setting up over a couple of generations makes good genetic sense, but Tarvek's of the same cohort as Gil and Agatha. Lucrezia was around when he was born, and was therefore already the Goddess at the very least. -- Corgi 02:29, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Response moved to Forum:Forum:2005-12-30_(Friday) ⚙Zarchne 21:44, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Just a note: This is rapidly becoming a forum topic and not a discussion of what goes in the article. I'd say let's keep the article as strict/neutral/vague as possible. (As I understand it, this is all over one word?) — m (talk) 22:30, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Worth Mentioning? *High Council: The group running the Storm King conspiracy. May once have consisted of nobles from the great families who advised the (Valois) sovereign as a privy counsel and served as his ministers. Orchestrated the Zola and the pink airship plan. to the Order in the form of spark consultants. At least coordinates with, and may command, the Order. Current members include House Sturmvoraus, House Selnikov, House Strinbeck, House Oublenmach, and perhaps House Mongfish. *House Selnikov: a noble house, members of which have joined the Order. Whether it sits on the Council is unclear. Lady Selinikov is the only known survivor. Whether Rudolf had heirs is unclear. *House Strinbeck: a noble house. The most recent Duke Strinbeck helped orchestrate Zola and the pink airship. He probably sat on the Council and perhaps in the Order as well. Current membership unknown; Duke Strinbeck's status unknown. ::Suggest adding: "When last seen he was heading for an impromptu flying lesson." Rancke 22:45, 6 June 2009 (UTC) *House Oublenmach: a noble house. The most recent Baron Oublenmach helped orchestrate Zola and the pink airship. He probably sat on the Council and perhaps in the Order as well. Baron --DryBrook 23:33, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :: I'd go ahead and add those, sure. -- Corgi 23:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Is not Lord Selnikov a Head Inna Jar? Or is this, being known from the Works, not yet proved in the comic, and so not to be mentioned here?Cerrberus 02:44, 6 June 2009 (UTC)Cerrberus : We've seen the head, not the jar yet. However, decorporated or not, he's still a conspirator. -- Corgi 10:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Much has happened since Volume IX. The Conspiracy is dead. Martellus is the Storm King now. The uprisings that occurred after Sturmhalten were not planned (not the "Storm King shaped hole in the world" - THAT was the legend and Opera doing that). The Conspiracy actually appears to pre-date the Heterodyne Boys and WAY pre-date Klaus' Empire. Fred1740 (talk) 00:45, June 20, 2018 (UTC)